Secret Squadron! PokéRangers!
by mariosmentor
Summary: This is a novelization of Himitsu Sentai Goranger with a twist. The original characters are still there, only they're replaced by Pokémon! Tsuyoshi's a Quilava, Akira's a Riolu, Daita's a Munchlax, Peggy's a Mienfoo, Kenji's an Axew, and Black Cross Führer's an Absol. Enjoy!


Secret Squadron! PokéRangers!

Episode 1

The Crimson Sun! The Invincible PokéRangers!

Many years have passed since the fall of mankind. No one knows the exact details, save for the extremely important ones. Although many parts of human history have vanished over time, the reason for their annihilation hasn't, and never will. The humans spent their time torturing innocent Pokémon and poisoning the world with little to no care regarding their wellbeing. It had gone so bad that the world became unsuitable for human life, and without a way to reverse their mistakes, the humans died off one by one. The Pokémon, having adapted to the world's changes, thrived in harmony. Eventually, the Pokémon decided to live life in a similar fashion to the humans, without the world-killing poisons, of course. Upon organizing a global government, the Pokémon developed EAGLE, or Earth Guard League, a global defense station situated in what was formerly known as Japan. EAGLE was most well known for having branches stationed in different areas in Japan. One day, at the Kantou branch, a Quilava, intently focused, kicks a spotted ball, signaling the beginning of a game the humans once called "soccer." While in midair, though, a strange black object flies from nowhere, stabbing the ball. Everyone watches confusedly as the ball descends to the ground, the Quilava being the first to inspect it. Pulling the object from the ball, the Quilava grew pale as he realized what he was holding: a human shuriken branding the symbol of an infamous terrorist group. "The Black Cross," he said. "They're here."

"Indeed we are!" a deep voice shouted from behind. With a cold, cruel laugh, the source of the voice, a humanlike android wearing a gold mask, threw his weapon, a scythe, towards the EAGLE branch's headquarters, destroying it instantly. The Quilava immediately ran towards the burning ruin, praying for the safety of a certain individual. Rushing to the control center, or at least what was left of it, the Quilava's worries intensified when he saw a Typhlosion reaching towards the phone, his head bleeding uncontrollably. "Captain!" the Quilava cried. "Sir, are you alright?" The Typhlosion gasped upon seeing the Quilava. "Tsuyoshi?" the Typhlosion replied. "Is that you? You're alive?!"

"Don't worry about me, Brother." the Quilava answered. "Let's get out of here. The Black Cross is attacking." The Typhlosion stays where he is though, violently coughing up blood. "Tsuyoshi," He said weakly. "I'm as good as dead. You must survive, no matter the cost."

"No! Not without you!" The Quilava argued, tears forming in his eyes. "You're all I have left! I can't lose you, too!" the Quilava would've continued on, were it not for the Typhlosion putting something in his paw. "Protect this with your life Tsuyoshi. Don't let…The Black Cross…take….it….." The Typhlosion shudders, and falls onto the floor, his death made official. The Quilava, barely comprehending his brother's final words, finds himself crying uncontrollably, his heart shattered once more. His mourning is cut short when he hears the sound of guns being fired. "Don't leave any survivors!" the deep voice from before yelled. "If you can find that Keystone, bring it to me at once! I could use the extra respect." The Quilava, feeling a heavy weight in his paw, begins to realize what his brother had given him. Looking at the object for confirmation, the Quilava's heart skipped a beat as he looked into the ruby Keystone that grants partial access to a top secret government project. Falling onto his back, the Quilava pretends to be dead, making sure to keep the Keystone hidden. Before long, The Black Cross' grunts leave the area, their mission accomplished.

Gold Mask has destroyed the Kantou Base. Everyone has been killed except for a single Quilava. His name is Tsuyoshi Kaijo.

Meanwhile, near the Touhoku branch's headquarters, a group of soldiers was undergoing stealth training in the crisp, white snow. The group's leader, a Riolu, signals the group to begin crawling up a snow bank, where at the top they can begin sniper training. He stops short, though, when he hears an explosion coming from the branch's headquarters. Abandoning all of his training, the Riolu stands up to investigate. His eyes open wide upon seeing the national flag being replaced by a different flag, one that was branding an all-too familiar symbol. "The Black Cross." he said with unbridled fear. With a near maniacal laugh, a humanlike android wearing samurai armor throws a strange, silver cylinder towards the Riolu. Assuming the worst, the Riolu begins to run away. His suspicions are proven correct as the cylinder explodes, sending the Riolu flying. Falling headfirst into the snow, the Riolu could barely move as he slips into unconsciousness. Upon waking up, the Riolu instantly wishes he didn't, as the entire area is nothing more than a blood-stained wasteland. After a few minutes of utter shock, the Riolu sighed in relief upon realizing that he still had the sapphire Keystone that he was ordered to protect over a month ago.

Samurai Mask has destroyed the Touhoku Base. By sheer luck, a single Riolu survived the carnage. His name is Akira Shinmei.

Meanwhile, inside the Kyushu branch's headquarters, a group of Pokémon was practicing their judo skills. The most skilled fighter, a Munchlax, was enjoying his winning streak when the ground began to shake violently. "Get out!" he yelled, and everyone began to head towards the exit. The Munchlax, being the last to leave, stopped short when he saw the branch's Keystone lying on the ground. Knowing how important it was, he immediately picked it up and ran as fast as he could. Once outside, the Munchlax immediately ran towards the nearest radio tower, since it was the only safe haven he could think of. "Don't let him get away! Kill him!" a voice yelled. Before the Munchlax could turn around, someone began stabbing him from behind. Falling to the ground, the Munchlax cringed in pain as the destruction continued around him. Before long, the source of the commotion, a group of Black Cross thugs, began to leave. The Munchlax, shocked to find himself still alive, took a good long look at the saffron Keystone in his paw. His attacker was clearly aiming for his heart, but somehow missed every time.

Bronze Mask has destroyed the Kyushu Base. A single Munchlax has survived, although he probably shouldn't have. His name is Daita Oiwa.

Meanwhile, at the Hokkaido Branch, a Mienfoo was riding a Rapidash, hoping to find relief from some recent aggravation. Chuckling to herself she quietly patted the fuschia Keystone that she stole to exact revenge on the snobby captain. She didn't plan on selling it, or anything like that. She just wanted to see the look on the captain's face upon realizing that his "prized possession" was missing. "Attack!" a voice shouted. The Mienfoo was thrown off of her Rapidash, and as soon as the attack started, it ended. The branch's headquarters was destroyed, and everyone was murdered, excluding herself.

Jade Mask has destroyed the Hokkaido Base. A Mienfoo, originally pulling a prank, finds herself the only survivor. Her name is Peggy Matsuyama.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Kansai Branch's headquarters, an Axew was feeding a flock of Pidgeys. "We're under attack!" someone yelled. Looking down at the ground, the Axew stood shocked as The Black Cross began ransacking the place. Leading the attack was a humanlike android with a nozzle for a mouth. Spewing poisonous gas from his nozzle, the android killed everybody in sight. As soon as the massacre ended, the Axew left the headquarters, making sure to take the emerald Keystone that the captain had died protecting.

Poison Gas Mask has destroyed the Kansai Base. The only survivor is an Axew who just wanted to feed a flock of Pidgeys. His name is Kenji Asuka.

About an hour after EAGLE's five branches were destroyed, The Black Cross' leader looked at his minions with pride. "Well done," he said. "Now that EAGLE is no more, Japan is ours for the taking!" The room was filled with cheers. "With no one to stop us," The Black Cross' leader continued. "The world will succumb to our strength. All who oppose us shall die as gruesomely as possible. Today marks a new era: the Era of The Black Cross!" More cheers arose, and The Black Cross' leader laughed with confidence, spite, and world domination fresh in his mind.


End file.
